


I See You

by MickMackNickNack



Series: Friend of the Immortals [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CROWNS MADE OUT OF FIRE GODDAMMIT, Deities, Friends to Lovers, Long, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Sauron Being an Asshole, Sauron Corrupts Melkor, Sidekicks, Sort Of, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickMackNickNack/pseuds/MickMackNickNack
Summary: Naturally, the first thing one must do when confronted with the deity of Judgement and Foresight is to drop to one’s knees and beg forgiveness.  Naturally, this being the general rule, Melkor did nothing of the sort.Silly AU where Melkor is a bored eighteen-year-old and Sauron is a cranky god who has nothing better to do than kidnap a human and chatter endlessly to him.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Series: Friend of the Immortals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644127
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship this, but I just really wanted to get deeper into their characters and play around with this idea.

Naturally, the first thing one must do when confronted with the deity of Judgement and Foresight is to drop to one’s knees and beg forgiveness. Naturally, this being the general rule, Melkor did nothing of the sort. 

Instead, he rounded on who he assumed to be the deity of Nature and said in an annoyed sort of voice, “Is he always like this?” She smiled. 

“Yes, dear, he really is.” She turned to the aforementioned deity of Judgement and Foresight. “Sauron, sweetie, please be a bit less threatening.” Sauron scowled. 

“If I’m any less threatening, I’ll be Varda,” he snapped. 

“Oh, please,” a cold, clear voice piped up. Melkor gaped. A woman materialised out of thin air. Her face appeared to glow, her long, black hair, dotted with specks of white light, reached her knees, and her eyes were the clearest blue he’d ever seen. She wore a long dress that seemed to be made from every element of the sky. “If I’m not threatening, Yavanna’s you.” 

“Me? Him? Preposterous!” the deity of Nature, apparently named Yavanna, screeched. Her body formed into a massive tree, limbs waving angrily. The flames on Sauron’s crown (that might have been made mainly of human bones) flashed into bonfires. They started to argue, louder and louder until Melkor couldn’t take it anymore. 

He yanked at his hair and screamed, “Why on Earth am I here?” 

“Sauron wants to talk to someone besides us,” Yavanna said. 

“Hem-hem,” coughed a voice. A fourth deity appeared. He was a bit more muscular than Sauron, with a beard and a gingery ponytail that appeared to be made of fire. His body seemed to be made of metal, and as he moved, gold flaked off. 

“Yes, and you, Aulë,” Yavanna said, smiling. 

“Are you four the only deities?” Melkor asked, resigning himself to eternity with these four idiots. Oh, he would definitely try to escape. Definitely. Whether he succeeded would be left to chance. He just hoped there weren’t more--

“Oh, there are others,” Sauron huffed. “There’s Ulmo--he runs the seas, absolutely a pain, but makes excellent tea. Then there’s Vána--she does the spring. Very nice, but honestly not that intelligent.” 

“Don’t forget Thuringwethil!” Varda said indignantly.

“Yes, she does winter and cold--she works so much with Varda. Oh, and Lórien is an absolute hoot.”

“And of course there’s Nessa--she’s in charge of love and romance, poor dear,” Yavanna commented. 

“Gothmog does military strategy. Varda, of course, does everything air related.” At this, Varda smirked, produced a teacup from thin air, and took a sip. Sauron rolled his scarlet eyes and pressed on. “Yavanna does plants and animals, Aulë does stone and metal and that sort of thing.” 

“And then there’s you,” Aulë snipped, clearly annoyed at his introduction. 

“Yes. I’m the odd one out--I do a bit of everything, but mostly I handle judging souls, death, and foresight. Lórien does both afterlives--you might know them as heaven and hell.” Sauron stopped talking and glared around, the bats making up his current body (they seemed to shapeshift a great deal) fluttering madly. Once he was certain that whatever he was looking for was there or not there or something, he cleared his throat. 

“So anyway, you’ll be with me.” 

“Where do you live?” Melkor asked, worried. Wherever he would be spending the rest of eternity had better look nice. 

“In the mountains. I like the scenery.” Melkor breathed a sigh of relief. He most certainly did not want to live in hell. 

Yavanna sighed. “Well, we have work to do. Sauron, take this poor boy to your home and try not to be too awful.” 

Sauron smirked. “I’ll--” 

“Don’t you dare.” Yavanna glared at him. Sauron rolled his eyes again. 

“Come on, whatever-your-name-is. I have something to show you…” 


	2. Touring With Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melkor meets a dragon at Yavanna and Aule's house.

Sauron was not, by nature the happiest of people. Which is why Yavanna, despite his protestations (he hated talking to humans unless he had to because the way humans died was often hilarious), had tricked him into kidnapping one of them who happened (not that he knew it) to have ever so slightly have control over dragons. 

Now, Sauron was stuck taking this child (or was he an adult?) around their home because apparently if he was going to stay with them he needed to learn where things were. 

Sauron switched his form to that of a tall, muscular, dark-skinned man with flaming red eyes, and a crown of fire that held back short black hair. He dressed himself in a black tunic that came down to his knees, tall grey boots, black leggings, and a long black cloak with incredibly detailed stitching, summoned his staff (embellished with dragons and topped with a glowing white crystal). He yanked the stunned and slightly traumatised human (whose name he still didn’t know) forward, and off they went. 

About five minutes into a rather awkward silence, Sauron decided to ask the human his name. “My name’s Melkor,” the human said, and, to Sauron’s great surprise, his voice was almost as deep (if a bit more melodic) than Aulë’s. 

“Well, that’s that introduction done,” Sauron said sharply, feeling annoyed at himself. “Since, of course, you already know my name,” he tacked on hastily. He had a strong feeling that confusion would arise if he didn’t clarify (even if it was a lie) why he had cut the conversation off so abruptly. 

All too quickly and yet far too slowly they arrived at the first stop on their journey. “This is where Yavanna and Aulë live. I’ll show you around.” 

He picked up the pace and Melkor followed, staring at everything in awe. Sauron smirked. “Theirs is the most beautiful dwelling, but do not stare so much. Their people are not fond of prying eyes.” 

“I can see that,” Melkor retorted, casting a quick glance at the tangled branches of the huge trees and the shrubs that grew green and close to the ground. They suddenly appeared almost threatening. 

They walked on, Sauron pointing out things Melkor had never seen, things that he had, and things that he had never even heard of. 

But the biggest surprise was the dragon. A real, honest-to-goodness dragon. It was huge and black and sitting on an enormous pile of gold, and it was…sleeping? 

Melkor stepped closer to it, or tried to; Sauron stopped him. “Let me,” he hissed. Melkor nodded.

Sauron took one step forward and said, “Dúisigh, Ancalagon!” The dragon opened one golden eye and sighed. 

“Bailigh leat!” it rumbled. 

“Cuir suas, d'athair sé anseo!” Sauron’s eyes flashed and the dragon flinched back. 

Melkor wondered why the dragon had reacted like that, but Sauron continued onward with a last contemptuous glance at the dragon. 

“Silly twit. Sits on a pile of gold all day and expects us to help him.” Sauron’s muttering was obviously not intended for Melkor’s ears, so he shut his mouth. 

“Where are we going now?” 

“Nessa. You may as well meet her.” 

Melkor shuddered. If there was one thing he hated, it was matchmakers… 


End file.
